The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Transmissions of this type are used inter alia in transfer cases of all-wheel drive motor vehicles to make available a road gear and an off-road gear.
A generic planetary gear is known from EP 659 605 B1.
The gate roller herein is driven by the shaft supporting it via a rotary spring. The latter serves as a force accumulator when the shape-matched clutch member does not immediately find the engaged position. This design is complex and makes it necessary to guide the shift fork on a rail in the displacement direction, which further enlarges the required construction space and results in a defective guiding. The angular position of the shift gate is never accurately determined; no abutment is present and the force with which the shift member is held engaged is not defined. The disconnection in the end position is also not reliable.